The Christmas of DOOOOOOOOOOOM
by lost dope
Summary: Der Name ist Programm. Ganz Hogwarts ist über Weihnachten wie ausgestorben, bis auf der allseits beliebte Snape und die üblichen verdächtigen. SCHREIBT REVIEWS!


The Christmas of DOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
Okay, diese FanFiction erhebt Anspruch auf gar nichts und am allerwenigsten auf Logik. Die   
  
Charas werden sich auch irgendwie nich´ wirklich wie die aus dem Buch benehmen und   
  
eigentlich ist das ganze auch nur dazu da, um die Leutchen da ein bisschen zu verulken und zu   
  
quälen (vor allem Snape. Hehe! Nicht wahr, mein Guter? *Autor piekst Snape in die Seiten*   
  
Snape: LASS DAS!!! ) So, noch irgendwas zu sagen? Nur, dass mir die ganzen Trottel aus den   
  
Harry Potter Büchern nicht mir gehören, sondern J. K. Rowling (bei der ich mich entschuldige,   
  
dass ich ihre Figuren als Trottel bezeichne). Da ich momentan zu viele Cartoons kucke, werden   
  
einigen Leuten, die Simpsons und co. schauen sicherlich einige Sachen bekannt vorkommen. Mal   
  
kucken, wenn´s den Leuten gefällt und mir genug Schwachsinn für das nächste Kapitel einfällt,   
  
schreib ich weiter, für Anregungen bin ich immer zu haben.  
  
1. Das Grauen beginnt  
  
Es Weihnachtete mal wieder in dem allseitsbeliebten Zauberinternat und alle Welt war mit   
  
packen beschäftigt, schließlich hatte man nur einmal im Jahr die Gelegenheit, aus der Schule   
  
wegzukommen. Naja, es packten zumindest fast alle. Ein den meisten Leuten wohlbekannter   
  
Junge mit ner dummen Brille auf und einer Narbe auf der Stirn, die ihn eigentlich cool und   
  
verwegen aussehen lassen müsste, es aber nicht tat dank seiner Maulwurfsäuglein, würde in   
  
Hogwarts bleiben. Die beiden Freunde des Jungen Harry Potter, Hermine und Ron hatten genau   
  
das selbe vor, genau wie Neville, der dieses Jahr nicht nach Hause konnte, weil seine Oma sich   
  
über Weihnachten eine schöne Zeit mit ihrem Golden Girls-Fanclub auf Mallorca machte, und die   
  
ewig verpennte Luna. Sie würden die einzigen sein, die über die Feiertage im Schloss sein   
  
würden. Die einzigen? Nicht ganz. Es war natürlich klar, dass niemand eine Bande von   
  
pubertierenden 14- und 15-jährigen alleine über mehrere Tage in dem Internat hausen lassen   
  
würde. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass die Lehrkräfte auf ihre Schützlinge achten würden, wie   
  
die Schießhunde, wäre da nicht das Problem gewesen, dass dieses Jahr ganz   
  
ZUFÄLLIGERWEISE sämtliches Personal und auch sämtliche Lehrer ebenfalls vorhatten,   
  
Weihnachten über nicht im Schloss zu verweilen. Alle, bis auf einer.  
  
"Bitte, WIE?!!", Snape sah entsetzt den Schulleiter an.  
  
"Aber wenn ich´s dir doch sage. Die Farbe ist nicht echt. Eigentlich ist Filch mausgrau. Du hast   
  
doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass jemand in seinem Alter noch mit so einem vitalen   
  
Kastanienbraun durchs leben springt.", raunte ihm Dumbledore zu, während er verschwörerisch   
  
nach rechts und links schielte.  
  
"Unglaublich..."  
  
"Nicht wahr, nicht wahr?", der alte Magier fing an, tratschtantig zu kichern, bevor er fortfuhr,   
  
"Ach übrigens, du wirst dieses Weihnachten der einzige Erwachsene hier im Schloss sein. Du   
  
müsstest dich also um die lieben Kleinen kümmern."  
  
"Wie BITTE!!!!?", jetzt sah der Zaubertränkemeister nicht nur entsetzt, sondern auch noch   
  
angeekelt aus, so als hätte ihm jemand einen großen verführerischen Haufen Kuhmist unter die   
  
Nase gehalten.  
  
"Ach, komm schon, Seviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee.", Dumbledore warf ihn einen flehenden Bambiblick zu   
  
und lehnte sich über den Tisch, "du bist der einzige, der nicht über Weihnachten nach Hause   
  
fährt."  
  
Aber Snape verschränkte die Arme und schaute beleidigt zur Seite: "Wer hat das gesagt. Kann   
  
doch sein, dass ich auch nach Hause fahre."  
  
"Ach komm, hör auf. Du hast doch gar kein richtiges Zuhause. Und irgendwo in den Urlaub   
  
fahren wirst du auch nicht, dafür reicht dein Hungerlohn doch gar nicht. „  
  
"Nein.", Snape sah immer noch beleidigt weg.  
  
„Severus...", in Dumbledores Gesicht schien plötzlich der Sonnenschein einzug gehalten zu   
  
haben, „Errinerest dich, wie du mich vor ein paar Monaten um eine Anschaffung gebeten hast um   
  
endlich das Tauschen von Pokemonkarten im Unterricht zu beenden?"  
  
Der Lehrer sah ihn überrascht aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Der Quäler 3000?", ein Fünkchen   
  
Entzückung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Genau der. Das neueste Model auf dem Markt der Folterstühle. Mit extra vielen Fesseln   
  
und...einem Elektroschocker, der an die Nase angeschlossen wird.  
  
Auf Snapes Gesicht hatte sich ein seliger Ausdruck breitgemacht. „Ein Geschenk des   
  
Himmels...", säuselte er.  
  
„Übernimmst du die Aufgabe, verspreche ich dir, dass am Anfang des zweiten Halbjahres ein   
  
solches Gerät in deinem Kerker steht.", Dumbledore klang sehr geschäftsmännisch, als er das   
  
sagte.  
  
Snape hatte sich wieder gefangen. „In Ordnung.", stellte er sachlich klar. „Dürfte ich dann   
  
erfahren, wer die Schüler sind?"  
  
Der Schulleiter reichte ihm eine Liste rüber. Je weiter der Tränkemeister hinunter las, desto mehr   
  
verdüsterte sich seine Mine. `Das New Age Gör von den Hufflepuffs, die Klugscheißerin mit der   
  
Waschbärfrisur, der Junge mit den Dumboohren,´, er schauderte, als er die letzten beiden Namen   
  
las: `Longbottom und Potter.´ Es half nichts, er musste da durch, wollte er den Quäler 3000   
  
haben. Eine Gottesvision des Folterinstruments schob sich in seinem Kopf vor die   
  
Schreckensvisionen der Horrorschüler und Snape verließ zum zweiten Mal den Erdboden.  
  
„Severus? Hey, Severus. Du sabberst auf die Liste, die brauch ich noch!", Dumbledore schnippte   
  
und winkte vor dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters herum, holte dann tief Luft und.....   
  
„HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", kreischte er los, dass es   
  
Snape fast umhaute. Er starrte den Rektor perplex an. „Was?"  
  
„Nichts..."  
  
Snape schaute runter auf die Liste, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.   
  
„Oh... hier.", er reichte sie zu Dumbledore, der sein Gesicht angeekelt verzog, wegen der   
  
Sabberflecken darauf.  
  
„Ih...., oh, äh... nein danke, die können sie behalten.", er schob Snape in Richtung Tür, „dann sind   
  
wir uns ja einig. Morgen wirst du eine Liste mit Instruktionen und sowas bekommen,   
  
Telefonnummern, und sowas, für den Notfall."  
  
„Aber wir haben hier doch gar kein Tele..."  
  
„Aaaaach, dafür finden wir auch noch eine Lösung.", Dumbledore drängte den Tränkelehrer aus   
  
seinem Büro und knallte die Tür zu. „Was für ein Idiot!", kicherte er leise.  
  
„Was für ein Depp!", grinste Snape auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Ha! Ein Quäler 3000. Damit   
  
würde er in der Schule endlich durchgreifen können und die Schüler gehorsam lehren. Besonders   
  
einem. „Potter...", flüsterte Snape in einem diabolischen Ton, während es in seinen Augen   
  
boshaft aufblitzte.  
  
"Hmhmhmhmhmhhahahahahahaahaahaaaahaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahaaaahiaaaaahiaaaaaahiaa  
  
aahiaaaa" Ein irres, lautes Lachen entkam ihm, als er durch die riesigen Gänge starkste, ein   
  
Riesenschatten, der an den Wänden entlangwuchs, im Schlepptau. `Warte, nur Potter! Ich werde   
  
dein Ego zerquetschen.´, das irre Gegacker stoppte aprupt und wurde durch ein ziemlich ekliges,   
  
röcheliges Husten ersetzt und man sah, wie der monströse Snapeschatten stolperte und unter   
  
großem gejaule die Treppe runterfiel.  
  
To be continued (wahahaha!) 


End file.
